Angel Rising
by felic42
Summary: (Before Tenrou)After Lisanna humiliates Lucy and tells Lucy that she's weak and just hides behind her spirits, Lucy decides that she can't take it anymore. She decides to take a temporary leave to go train and to prove that she's strong. However, after encountering much more than she expected, getting turned 10 years old, and meeting some CERTAIN people, will it be StiCy or NaLu?
1. Chapter 0: The Decision

**Hey guys! I'm starting a new fanfic…..AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIRING THIS WILL BE!**

**So, I need your help! Please review what option you choose for me to write and I will gather up the polls and who ever has the most polls, I will write about!**

**Options: **

**NaLu**

**StiCy**

**RoLu**

**LaLu**

**GraLu**

**etc...(any option you think is necessary!)**

**Thanks and please vote!**


	2. Prolgue: Setting Out

**Prologue: Setting Out**

**Lucy's POV**

I had just walked into the guild in my new outfit and was smiling cheerfully, when a bucket of cold, icy water splashed onto my hair and clothes, soaking me in its iciness. Gray stood there, his mouth agape, and mumbled, "Oops.", and ran off as fast as he could. But, I was faster. Demon Lucy had emerged and no one could stop her…

Overall, it was a regular day in Fairy Tail. I was waiting for Natsu to come so that we could go on a mission with Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and the unconscious Gray on the floor. I tapped my foot impatiently, and was about to go Demon Lucy again, when the door opened.

Out came Natsu and Lisanna, hand in hand. I frowned when I saw them holding hands, and when Lisanna saw me frowning, she suck her tongue out. I gasped. 'Why is Lisanna treating me like that?" , I wondered. I came up to her and said, "We need to talk.". She only smiled and nodded.

We headed into the back room and Lisanna's happy face turned upside down. "What do you want, bitch?", she said. I gasped. "L-L-Lisanna! W-what's wrong?", I asked confused. She looked at me annoyed. "You're what's wrong. Get out of my life. Natsu's mine and he will be mine and stay mine.", she said. I looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean? I don't' like like Natsu, he's just my partner..", I said. "Not for long!", she said and then hit me in the face.

I tried to fight back, but I had left my whip and keys back there in the guild hall. 'Damnit Lucy!', I told myself. Lisanna kept hitting me and then finally stomped on my head and said, "You're just a weak bitch who hides behind her spirits. You won't be in Fairy Tail for long after this!", she said, and smirked. Then, I fainted.

I awoke to a ringing head and wounds all over my body. I groaned and sat up and then remembered how Lisanna had hurt me and called me a weak bitch. I snarled and went over to open the guild hall door when the door flew open, and out came a enraged Natsu.

I stared at him and then saw a bruised and cut up Lisanna coming out of the door crying, but when she saw me she smirked. "There Lucy is! She took me in the hallway and tried to beat me up, but I fought back! She doesn't believe in nakama and is just mean!", she whimpered and fake cried. Natsu stared at me with a death glare. "How could you do that Lucy?!", he screamed and I started crying and winced at his piercing voice. "You're not my nakama or Fairy Tail's either!", he said and grabbed my hand and flung me out from the guild door. He slammed it and through my tears and misery I heard the whole guild saying, "AND NEVER COME BACK!". I collapsed with tears and picking up my skirt, ran to the train station to get as far away from Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Natsu, and Lisanna as I could. 'Happy Birthday Lucy!', I thought to myself and burst into tears once again.

**Natsu's POV**

I slammed the door on Lucy's face and heard her run away. I turned to Lisanna and inspected her wounds. "Are you okay Lisanna?", I asked and the whole guild crowded around to see if Lisanna was okay and to talk about the ex-nakama of Fairy Tail. Levy was crying and shaking her head, muttering, "Why would you do this Lucy?", and Gajeel was frowning and hugging Levy to his chest. I frowned too and inspected Lisanna's wounds and noticed something strange. The wounds were scratched by long nails that only the Stauss siblings had, and Lucy and Lisanna were in a room alone, so that means…Then realization struck like a dagger.

"THE WOUNDS ARE SELF INFLICTED?!", I screamed. I looked at Lisanna confused. "What is the meaning of this, Lisanna?". Through her tears, she began t cackle, the evil kid of cackling. "Ha! You fools! You really thought that weak Lucy could do this to me?!", she said and collapsed in laughter and everyone stared at her confused. "I hurt her!", Lisanna said. "I did this to myself too get Lucy kicked out!", she said and began cackling again and stood up. "But…why Lisanna?", Mirajane asked Lisanna, starting to cry and began to shake. Lisanna smirked. "I'm not Earthlaand Lisanna!", Lisanna said. "That person died long ago! I'm Edolas Lisanna from The Tailed Fairies, the Dark Guild. COincidentially, we have the same guild mark as you dumb ass fairies", she said, and cackled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We all stood there shocked, but I ran out the door and began to run franticly to the train station, knowing Lucy would go there. When I finally got there, I saw 5 trains all go in different directions, and another track where maybe a train already left on. I sank to my knees and hot tears driped from my eyes. "Lucy…".

**SO…How was it? Don't worry, Fairy Tail will be back soon, and Lucy and the Edolas Lisanna won't be going anywhere either! Please review me ideas so that I have more clues about what I should write and also please review about your opinion of this prologue! I'll try to update as soon as I can soo…se you 'till then! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: Arc of Time

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've had a ton of plays and homework, projects, school, and such. I promise I will update more and keep up the reviews, views, and support! Thanks so much for the support too! Anyway, here's Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Time Arc**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up at a train bench in an unknown location and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. 'Where am I?', I thought. 'How did I get here?'. Then I remembered. Talking to Lisanna and her beating me up and telling the guild that I was the guilty one, and of my nakama believing her. I started sobbing again. "Damn you Lisanna! Why?!", I muttered into my hands. I straightened and remembered that I had taken a random train and looked around to see that I was in Spiritual Forest. I face palmed. Of all the places I could go, I went to a forest. 'Wow Lucy. Nice job.', I thought to myself. Then, I headed into the trail to the forest…

I walked around in the deep dense forest. I had taken a map, but there were so many trails and the map didn't say where the train station map was, and only said in which area I was. I turned the map sideways, upside down, and then dropped it and sighed. I sat down on a gold log nearby and bega-'Wait what? Gold log?!", I realized. I slowly turned and came face to face with a dragon.

It smiled at me showing its sharp row of teeth. I sat there frozen. "Hello Lucy! My name is Star and I'm the Celestial Dragon!", the dragon said. I sat there, with a blank face, and then from too much shock, fainted. "What did I do wrong this time?", I heard as I fell unconscious?"(Celeste talking). Then, another voice saying, "I always knew you were antisocial.".

I woke up in a canopy in a miraculous training ground. I looked up confused. Then, I saw 10 people crowding around me. I faintly recognized 1 woman with golden hair…but I didn't know why. I looked around, then became aware of my surroundings and jumped up, grabbing my keys. "Who are you? What do you want with me?". The golden haired woman smiled sadly. "We know you, but you don't remember us. We were your mother's servants. She was the Dragon Queen.". I gasped. "My mom! A dragon queen? But she wasn't a dragon!". This time, a purple haired woman answered me. "Dragon queens don't have to be dragons. Your mother was the Goddess of the Heavens and wielded a lost magic only known to us. She tasked us with teaching you it.". I was still confused. "But…who are you?", I asked. They all smiled. "We are the Council of 10.", they said in unison. I looked at them confuzzled. "What's that?". They started to laugh. "What?", I asked. "It's nothing…", the gold haired woman said. "I'm Celeste. You may know me from yesterday.". I gasped. "You're the dragon!". She smiled. "Yes. We all are.", she said.

"I'm the Celestial Dragon, Celeste.", she said.

"I'm the Fire Dragon, Igneel.", said a pink haired man.

"I'm the Iron Dragon, Metallicana.", said a black haired man.

"I'm the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney.", said a light blue haired woman.

"I'm the Lightning Dragon, Thundra.", said a yellow haired woman.

"I'm the Toxic Dragon, Toxica.", said the purple haired woman.

"I'm the Light Dragon, Weisslogia.", said a blonde haired man.

"I'm the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum.", said a black haired man.

"And I'm the Water Dragon, Aqueanous!", said a cheerful dark blue haired woman.

I gasped. "So Dragons have mortal forms!", but then I heard the names of Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metallicana and remembered Fairy Tail, and began to cry. "What is it darling?", asked Celeste. I smiled weakly. "I know your kids.", I told Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metallicana. "Eh?! How's Natsu?", asked Igneel. I began to cry and explained my situation. "Gehee. I told you your Natsu was an ass.", Metallicana told Igneel. Igneel smirled and began to talk, but then Celeste interrupted. "Enough!", she said, and the Council quieted. "We need to teach you Angil magic so you can be the Goddess of the Heavens like your mom wanted you to be.", Celeste said. I smiled. "I'm ready to get powerful!", I said and cracked my knuckles.

"There's a problem though…", Celeste said. "You'll have to be 8 to learn, so we're going to have to use Time Arc on you so that you'll become 8 years old, and at the age of learning Angel Magic. I gulped, but then decided that this was for the best. "I'm ready.", I said bravely, and the Council looked at me with respect.l "Then let the ritual begin!", Celeste said and the Council began chanting, and I felt my body shrink. I closed my eyes nervously, and saw that I was tiny. "Holy moly!", I said, raising my tiny fist. I looked up astonished at Celeste. She smiled. "Now…", she said. "You're ready to train.". I smiled back. "You'll be learning Angel Magic from me, and emergency spells to call for help and a spell to get out of the Dragon Realm and to Earthland, and back.". I smiled and shouted. "I'm ready!", but then I blanched at her words. "Wait…WE'RE IN THE DRAGON REALM?!".

**So…how did you like it? It was kind of short, but the next ones will be longer! I also need to know if you guys want me to make a scene where Lucy is training with The Council of Ten. Also, Sting and Rogue will come into this fanfiction very soon(hint hint). Please review, and here are the current polls for Nalu and Sticy.**

**Sticy: 8 votes**

**Nalu: 4 votes**

**Sticy is winning, but Nalu can come back!**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1: Discoveries

**Chapter 3: Power and Twins**

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have had projects after projects all in a row and classes and classes, but no time this write this fanfiction! But, to make it up, I promise that I will continue and complete this fanfiction and try to update as fast as I can. This chapter may seem short, but It's only part 1, and I have minimum ideas, so please review me some ideas! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Lucy's POV**

I had trained for half a year and had grown very powerful. Apparently, I was almost done with learning Angel magic! My eyes had turned gold as an effect of using Angel magic, and I had also learned teleportation spells to the Dragon Realm and back, but they took a lot of magic because apparently, they were for emergency uses only. I had also gotten an Exceed with golden wings that I had called Annie that the dragons found wandering near the place where Tenroujima used to be. Apparently, the dragons told me that Zeref had commanded this dragon so called Acnologia to destroy the island and Fairy Tail on it. However, apparently Fairy Tail had gone through a time freeze and were going to come back in about 6 or so , I was sitting in the lunch room and sighed. How long had it been since I had seen any live human? How long had it been since I saw any human? Annie saw my boredom and homesickness and smiled. I saw her whisper over to the other dragons and they smiled and nodded. I looked over curiously and asked, "What are you guys talking about?". Thundra smiled. "Oh…just a few words about you visiting Earthland.", she said. "Oh…", I answered, but then comprehended her words. "WAIT WHAT?!".

Celeste and the other dragons winced from my loud screaming. Adrenaline rushed through me as I ran around and hugged Annie screaming and twirling around. "Lu-cy-I-can-t-brea-th!",Annie gasped through my choke hold. I released her immediately and apologized. Annie was the only friend I had, and a good one too. She even knew some healing and support magic, so she could help me out during a battle. I lightly hugged Annie and told her, "Can you believe it Annie? We're going to Earthland!", I said. Annie smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? WE only have a day on Earthland! Let's go!", she said and we teleported off to home.**(AN: Unlike the Celestial Spirit World, there is no time difference between the Dragon Realm and Earthland)**

Annie and I teleported into a town called Crocus and we looked around in awe. There were ice cream stores, fashion shops, malls, and even magic stores! But, most importantly, there were people too! Annie and I adored ice cream, so we ran into a store and got some ice cream. Annie got cotton candy and bubble gum ice cream with gummi bears, sprinkles, and vanilla icing. I got strawberry delight with gummi bears, sprinkles, and caramel. As we ate our feasts, we walked around in awe of all the wonders around us and we even found their town guild, Sabertooth. Apparently, they were even stronger than Fairy Tail, so I was contemplating about joining. After we finished our treats, we were about to go into a fashion store, when two boys crashed into us. One was blond haired and blue eyed with a scar on his right eye, the other was a little emo looking with black hair and red eyes…

The boy with blonde hair helped me up, and I muttered "Thanks.". When he saw my bright golden eyes his eyes widened and said, "Woah blondie! Those are some cool eyes!" I smirked and said, "If you saw how powerful I am, you'd me more impressed.", I said confidently and crossed my arms. Annie just rolled her eyes at my confidence. "Haha-ya right. You're only like 9 years old. You can't be that powerful! Especially against us, the Dragon Duo of Sabertooth!", he said, and returned a confident glance. "What's the Dragon Duo?", I asked dumbly. The two boys sweatdropped. "You haven't heard of the all famous Dragon Duo?", the blonde guy asked me. I shook my head. He sighed. "My name's Sting and this is my Exceed Lector and he's Rogue and that's his Exceed Frosh, and we're the most powerful Dragon Slayers, heck we're the most powerful mages of all time!", he said confidently. Annie and I smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, I challenge you to a battle!", I said and he smirked and got into a battle stance. "Ready or not, I'm coming!", he said and charged. "White Dragon's Wing Slash!", he yelled. I dodged lazily and calmly said, "Heaven Strike!". A beam of white light shot down and hit Sting right in the face, and he passed out. Rogue's eye widened at my power show, and Sting got up groaning. "Uh…I was just going easy on you!", he said angrily. I smirked. "Wow. He uses Weisslogia's magic, but still is as powerful as a worm!", I told Annie teasingly. She nodded. "Skiadrum could probably beat Sting without any magic too!", Annie said and giggled. I turned over to a shocked Sting and Rogue. "YOU KNOW WEISSLOGIA AND SKYADRUM?!", they roared.

"Uh oh.", Annie said and we both ran as fast as we could, but not far behind, Sting and Rogue were trailing us…

**That was pretty short, I know, BUT IT"S ONLY PART 1 OF CHAPTER 3! Tell me how you liked or didn't like this fanfiction, how I should edit, what things I should include, and ideas! I NEED IDEAS! Please review me some ideas so that I have more ideas, and then I can update more and faster!**

**The polls are:**

**Sticy: 17**

**Nalu: 14**

**Again, Nalu is losing, but it could easily win too!**


End file.
